User blog:Cbox618/Aspiring Idea
Hello all, my name is Cbox618 (just Cbox will do) and this is my first official blog post for the wiki. Now some of you may know me if you play batosupi on tradescardsonline(TCO), I'm usually there a couple times a week, and it is on the issue of TCO that I make this post. For those that don't know TCO is the only place( to my knowledge) that people can play battle spirits online or anywhere where the game isn't popular (which is basically everywhere except the regions around Japan where it still thrives), and it is because of this that I'm so depressed at the state the community is in. Okay, Battle Spirits is not the easiest game to play yes, the rules can be confusing to everybody(it's one of the reasons I love it so much, it keeps the game challenging), but these are easily clarified ruling that SHOULD in no way go beyond that. Yet to this DAY I know several people who will not battle against me for some stupid mistake(sometimes it was mine and sometimes theirs but all of them are easily clarified) or for some ridicilous arguement over something that makes no sense whatsoever (yes I know this is the internet it's going to happen but that doesn't mean we have any need to hate eachother over it). And I for one am SICK and TIRED of going into the Battle Spirits room on TCO to see people in there, just sitting, and not fighting eachother or challenging nor accepting my challenges because of some complete bullcrap. The community is in shables and needs some desperate work, which is why I am proprosing this idea to you all.... A TOURNMENT(yes TCO counts all games played as part of a tournment but anybody's whose actually paid attention to it knows it's flawed, the person will the most games i,e, most free time/no life wins I mean i'm currently while writing this post tied for first place only because I just got off fall break and had nothing better to do). I truly believe this tournment will be great for the community in the hopes it'll bring us all that most closer together (and what better way to celebrate the final booster for this season before we move on to next year?) I know this sounds ridicilous, I have thought through the process in which I will host this tournment and will post those thoughts in a different post later on when I hear what you guys think. Lastly anybody who wants to help keep this tournment in order is more than welcome, I already have a good friend of mine, those here now him as Ken Haneyuki (or Unknownkira on TCO) but anybody else is more than welcome to sign as a judge (being a judge does NOT mean you yourself cannot enter the tournment) That's all for now I hope to here from you all soon and wish you the best. -Cbox- Category:Blog posts